ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hayden Cross
Hayden Myles Crozer '''(born February 29, 1988), better known by his ring name '''Hayden Cross, is an American professional wrestler, currently signed to Omega Wrestling Alliance, where he appears on the promotion's Kingdom brand as the current OWA 24/7 Champion in his first reign. Early Life Crozer was born into a military family in Las Vegas, Nevada. His father, Robert Crozer, served in the military while his mother, Anna Crozer (née Button) worked as a US Airforce engineer. Not much is documented about Crozer's teen life, although he has mentioned in interviews that he was a known troublemaker at his high school and very nearly expelled on more than one occasion. He allegedly competed in several bareknuckle boxing tournaments before turning to professional wrestling. Crozer was trained in amateur wrestling and boxing by military coaches but decided against formally joining any type of armed forces. Professional Wrestling Career Omega Wrestling Alliance (2019 - Present) OWA 24/7 Champion and Keys to the Kingdom (2019) Debuting under the name Hayden Cross during a vignette in a dive bar, he quickly rose to prominence by defeating the then-OWA 24/7 Champion The Udy in his debut match on an episode of Kingdom, ending Udy's reign and becoming the new OWA 24/7 Champion in the process. He went on to defend the 24/7 Championship at the OWA July 4th party. He was defeated by Kyle for the title at a 24/7 Championship Benefit hosted by Nathan Fiora after being hit over the head with an electric guitar. On the September 8th episode of Kingdom, after a victory over Miltiades, Cross was given the "Keys to the Kingdom" by General Manager Jon McAdams allowing him to work his way up definitively towards a championship challenge of his choosing. He won his first match against Keelan Callihan, moving up from the Spartans Championship to the OWA Tag Team Championships. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** High Roller ''(Lifting Rolling Cutter) – 2019-Present ** ''Violent Delights (Psycho Driver) – 2019 ** Punt Kick – 2019-Present * Signature Moves ** Slipknot Lariat (Ripcord Lariat) ** Headbutt ** Catch & Release (Fall-Forward Release Suplex) ** Heat Seeking Elbow (Diving Elbow Drop) ** Crossbow ''(Crossface/Scissored Armbar combination) ** Gourdbuster ** Rope-Hung Gut Kick ** Back Suplex ** Exploder Suplex ** Running Powerbomb ** Reverse Bulldog ** Scoop Slam ** Tornado DDT ** Front Facelock STO ** Alabama Slam ** Left-Handed Jabs & Hook ** Military Press Powerslam ** Cravate Neckbreaker ** German Suplex ** DDT ** Jumping Knee Strike ** Middle Rope Knee Drop ** Pendulum Backbreaker ** Rebound Powerslam ** Sit-Out Uranage * '''Nicknames' ** Bulletproof ** Reservoir Dog ** Slugger ** Southpaw ** The Terminator ** The Kamikaze ** The Son of a Gun ** Snake Eater * Entrance Themes ** 'Domino' by Turbowolf (June 30, 2019 - July 14, 2019) ** ''Rock You Like a Hurricane' by Scorpions (July 28, 2019 - October 6, 2019) ** ''Riders of the Damned' by Black Label Society (3 November, 2019 - Present) Championships & Accomplishments * Omega Wrestling Alliance ** OWA 24/7 Champion ** OWA Keys to the Kingdom